


In My Life

by thegirlwhowaited82



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan Secret Valentine 2016, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhowaited82/pseuds/thegirlwhowaited82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan has never really been a fan of Valentine's Day, but she's certainly opened her heart to love since climbing a beanstalk with a certain pirate, and is about to find out just how special Valentine's Day, with the right person, can. This was my gift for the 2016 CS Secret Valentine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Life

Emma Swan hated Valentine’s Day. Sure, it was cute in elementary school when kids were required to give one to every kid in the class. Everyone got those manufactured, pre-made cardstock things with pictures of steam engines making a goofy face that said things like, ‘I choo-choo-choose you,” on them. But as kids got older and began to grow interested in the opposite sex, well...that was the beginning of the end for Emma. She stopped getting Valentines from kids at school, and as an adult, one night stands generally didn’t leave anything but a phone number she had no intention of calling. 

So when she walked into Granny’s to meet Henry and Killian for lunch and saw the whole place covered in pink and red hearts, and white frilly doilies, despite it being close to single digit temperatures outside, she nearly turned around and walked out. She shouldn’t have been surprised. In a town full of fairy tale characters where Cupid was probably a real thing (God, she hoped not) they would go gaga over the one holiday she could really have done without a reminder of. Even if she had found her True Love.

She walked over to the booth where Henry and Killian were sitting, each leaned in towards the center of the table with their heads together, clearlying working on something they didn’t want anyone else to see. She loved that her son and her boyfriend got along so well, so but seeing them clearly plotting together like this made her nervous. “Plotting your world domination?” She asked, as she pulled off her hat and gloves and tucked them into her coat pocket.

They both sat back quickly, cheeks flushing with embarrassment and Henry quickly shoved a stack of paper into his backpack. “Mom!” “Swan!” they exclaimed simultaneously.

Emma raised a skeptical eyebrow as she took a seat next to Killian. “Alright, out with it. What are you two doing that I’m going to have to apologize for later?”

“Nothing,” Henry insisted, quickly taking a sip of his milkshake.

“Henry was just explaining to me why Granny has added all the paper hearts to her decor,” Killian replied, with a smile, putting an arm around around her shoulders. “It seems there is a holiday approaching that is about celebrating the person whom you love.”

Emma groaned, and stole a fry from Killian’s plate. “I hate Valentine’s Day. It’s just made up by the flower and candy companies so they can make money between Easter and Mother’s Day.”

Killian brought his hook to his heart, looking quite hurt and offended. “Swan, you wound me. You don’t wish to celebrate our love?”

“We celebrate our love all the time,” she said letting her voice get husky and giving his thigh a squeeze under the table. “I don’t need a designated day to tell you I love you.”

“Ugh, get a room!” Henry mumbled, rolling his eyes.

Emma just giggled softly. She probably shouldn’t enjoy torturing her son by being gooey with her boyfriend the way she did. But, isn’t that what parents do?  “We already have one,” she winked, which only caused Henry to make another face. “But, whatever you two are planning,” she gestured between the two of them with her pilfered potato,  “you can just forget it. I’ve already volunteered to babysit so David and Mary Margaret can go out.”

“Why would you think you think we’d be planning anything?” Henry asked innocently.

“Why else would you be huddled over the table and shoving papers you clearly didn’t want me to see in your backpack?” Emma replied.

Before either of them could answer, Ruby walked up to the table to get Emma’s order of the usual grilled cheese and onion rings. Once she was gone, Emma turned back to her boys. “So, out with it,” she demanded. “Let me guess, you were planning a candlelight dinner on the deck of the Jolly Roger?”

“Well, actually yes,” Killian replied, scratching behind his ear with his hook. “But, not for you and I, love. I’ve offered to loan the Jolly to Henry for the night.”

“Why would Henry need to borrow your ship?” She asked.

“I...might have asked Violet on a date,” Henry answered with a blush as he looked down at the table.

“Oh.” Much as Emma was still adjusting to the idea that her son was becoming interested in the opposite sex, after the fiasco of her stealing the heart of the girl Henry had a crush on, she supposed she shouldn’t berate him too much. “Well, that’s nice of you, Killian, but I’m not sure that would be appropriate. What’s wrong with having dinner here at Granny’s?”

“Because,” Henry protested, “everyone else is coming here. We won’t have any privacy.”

Emma fold her arms across her chest and stared at her son. “And why exactly do a couple of a teenagers need privacy?” She asked.

“Swan,” Killian said calmly, attempting to ease the situation, “the lad simply doesn’t want the whole town party to his courting of the Lady Violet. Surely you can understand that.”

“Sure, I understand,” she nodded. “I also understand what kids do when they’re left alone, because I had you when I was a teenager, remember?  I don’t think so, kid.”

“Ew, mom!” Henry groaned, making a face of disgust. “It’s just a dinner, nothing is going to happen.”

“Does Regina know about this date?” She asked. “Cause I’m pretty sure she’ll agree with me that this a bad idea.”

“Well, actually,” Killian said, “Robin’s managed to persuade Regina into allowing it. It’s my job to get you on board, so to speak.”

Emma looked at him in surprise. “Regina said this was okay?” Great. For once, how was she in the position of being the uncool parent? She was hesitant to give in for several reasons, the least of which was becoming a grandmother in her thirties. She knew Henry was a good kid, but she didn’t want him getting his heart broken again. She’d seen how much it had hurt last time (even if she’d been responsible for it) and she didn’t want him ending up like her. Being afraid to trust people and building up walls to keep them out.

Seeming to sense her hesitation, Killian took her hand. “Henry is an excellent sailor, love,” he said softly. “He knows the workings of the Jolly nearly as well as I do. But if it makes you feel better, I’ve told him he’s not allowed to actually sail her anywhere. They’ll stay at the dock. And, if something should happen to put them in danger, he’s promised to call you straight away. Right, lad?”

“I promise, mom,” Henry said honestly. “And I swear nothing will happen. We’ll have dinner, I’ll show her around the ship, and then we’ll probably just watch a movie on my phone or something.”

Emma looked from her boyfriend to her son, seeing the hope in both their eyes. If she said no, she had a feeling she’d not only be disappointing Henry, but Killian as well. Damn it. When had they learned to gang up on her like this?

“Fine,” she sighed, to which Henry let out a triumphant, “Yes!”

“But,” she said quickly before he could get too carried away, “curfew is ten, and I want you to check in by text every 45 minutes or so. If I don’t hear from you, I’m coming to the docks in the patrol car. Got it?”

“Got it,” Henry nodded with a grin, and finished gathering up the stuff he shoved in his backpack before slinging it over his shoulder and sliding out of the booth. “I’ve gotta go work on some stuff. See you guys later.” He rushed out the door faster than Emma had ever seen, nearly knocking over Ruby who’d arrived at the table with Emma’s order.

“What was that all about?” She asked, turning to Killian.

“I may have given him some suggestions on how to woo his fair his lady,” Killian grinned. “After all, we both know I’m a bit of an expert.”

Emma just rolled her eyes. “Great, I’ve got a pirate playing wingman for my son,” she said, picking up an onion ring and taking a bite.

“You’ve nothing to worry about, love,” he assured her. “I didn’t offer anything untoward, and in fact, we had a rather lengthy discussion about the fair sex and what constitutes bad form. Not that he isn’t a gentleman, but he had questions.”

“Wait,” Emma turned slightly in the booth so she could face him, “are you saying that you gave Henry, ‘the talk’?”

Killian looked at her a bit curiously. “If by that you mean did we have a discussion about sex, then yes,” he said. “I hope I didn’t over step in any way.”

“No,” she shook her head, “you didn’t over step. I’m glad that he feels comfortable enough to have that discussion with you.” In fact, it made her heart melt that Henry felt that close to Killian and that they had formed such a bond. Not having his father around was hard, and something Emma could certainly empathize with. Luckily, he didn’t have to wait 28 years to find the people who loved him.

“Aye,” he smiled. “I feel honored he would choose to speak with me about such things. I know how awkward it can be at his age.”

“Thank you, Killian,” she said softly, and leaned in to give him a kiss. “Really.”

“Of course, love.” He gave her hand a squeeze. “ And now that I’ve helped the lad ensure he wins his lady’s heart, I must continue to woo my own fair maid.” He winked. “What shall I do for you on this special occasion?”

“I already told you,” she replied, taking a bite of her grilled cheese, “I don’t like this holiday, so I’m babysitting. You’re welcome to help, but I don’t need anything.  It’s a silly holiday geared toward getting men to spend money on things they think women want in hopes they get can in their girlfriend’s pants for the night.”

“Well, we both know that’s not a problem,” Killian chuckled and leaned in close, speaking softly in her ear. “I seem to have little trouble navigating my way there.”

As if his voice wasn’t enough to give her goosebumps, he had to place a kiss on her neck, just behind her ear in that spot that he knew drove her crazy. Emma felt herself blushing, and gave him a shove. She didn’t need everyone in Granny’s knowing how much she was turned on by her boyfriend.

“The sheriff’s station was a one time thing,” she said, and rolled her eyes when he raised an eyebrow at her. “Okay, fine, it was a two time thing. But since we were almost caught by my dad last time, we aren’t doing that again.” 

“Whatever you say, Swan,” he said, just grinning at her.  

“Speaking of the sheriff’s station, I should get back to work.” Emma took a few more bites of her sandwich before putting her coat, hat and gloves back on and sliding out of the booth. “I’ll see you at home later?”

“Aye,” he nodded. “Be safe, love. Call me if you need assistance.”

“Will do,” she smiled and leaned down to give him a kiss. “Love you.”

“I love you too,” he replied, and giving him a wink, Emma headed back out into the cold hoping that no one would cause too much trouble and she could make sneak out of work early for some of that alone time with her pirate.

  
  


**//~~//**

Emma began to stir as she felt the morning sun hitting face through the gauzey curtains of their bedroom. Rolling over with the intention of snuggling up to her warm husband, she groaned when she was met with nothing but a cold, empty space beside her. Cracking open one eye confirmed that Killian was neither in bed or apparently even in the bedroom. She really needed to break him of his habit of rising before the sun, especially when she had the morning off. Rolling onto her back, she stretched and as she took a deep breath the aroma of maple syrup and bacon filled her sense. Well, if he was going to be up early, at least he was making breakfast.

Climbing out of bed, Emma grabbed the first article of clothing she found, which just happened to be the shirt Killian had worn yesterday that had landed somewhere in the vicinity of the dresser when she’d not so gently stripped him of it the night before. (She’d been careful not to cause any damage to it though, it was the purple one with flowers that happened to be a favorite of hers.) She buttoned it almost all way, and rolled the sleeves up so they weren’t falling over her hands. The hem came down to about mid-thigh but it was warm enough in the house she could get away without putting on pants. She also really loved the fact that his scent was still clinging to it, and she got a whiff of salt, the sea, and something that was just distinctly Killian.

She padded in her bare feet down the stairs, and into the kitchen where she found him at stove flipping pancakes. He’d slipped on a pair of pajama pants that sat low on his hips, but was shirtless, and well, it was quite a lovely sight to see. Seeming to sense her presence he looked up from the pan.

“Morning, love,” he greeted her with a smile. “You slept well, I trust?”

“Mmm,” Emma nodded, and walked over to the coffee maker where he already had a carafe of her favorite hot beverage waiting for her. “Would have been nicer to have a pirate next to me when I woke up though.” She picked up her mug that he’d set out on the counter for her poured herself a cup.

“Apologies,” he replied, giving the pancake in the pan a flip. “But I thought perhaps, on this special day I would make you and Henry breakfast.” He walked up to her and placed a kiss on her forehead. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Emma.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” she answered back. “But, you didn’t have to make me breakfast.” She watched, sipping her coffee as he pulled a plate full of pancakes out of the oven that he’d clearly had in there to keep them warm. “Are those strawberry pancakes?” She asked, setting her mug down and coming to stand beside him. “Shaped like hearts. What? No skull and crossbones?” She raised a skeptical eyebrow at him.

“Aye, I saw them in a video on the magic box and couldn’t resist,” he grinned, setting the plate down on top of the stove. “Besides, I know how much you love strawberries. And a skull and crossbones hardly seems appropriate for a day dedicated to love. ” He flipped a switch to the turn off the burner before turning to face her.

“I don’t know,” Emma smiled and slid her hands up his arms, and over his shoulders to wrap around his neck. “I think it’s appropriate when I’m in love with a pirate.” He met her halfway as she reached up on her toes, pressing his lips to hers as his arms came around her waist pulling her tight against him.

“You call me the pirate, yet you’re the one pilfering my shirts,” he said huskily when they parted, but he didn’t move far as he began working his way along her neck, starting from that spot behind her ear, and all the way down towards her clavicle, pushing his shirt out of the way with his nose.

“Well, it was just lying on the floor,” Emma replied, leaning her back to give him more access. “But if you want it back, you’re going to have to come get it.”

Killian pulled away and looked down at her, his piercing blue eyes had changed to a shade of dark blue like a storm rolling across the ocean. Emma knew that look and felt herself flush from head to toe as a wave a heat washed over her. “Oh, it will be my pleasure,” he practically purred at her.

Before she even knew what was happening, Emma found herself being lifted off the floor and onto the kitchen counter. She let out a tiny squeal of surprise when the cold granite hit her bare thighs, but she didn’t have time to think about it too much. Killian pushed her knees apart and stepped in between them and wrapped her legs around his waist. His kissed her hard, somehow used his hook to work at the buttons on the shirt, while his hand slowly slid higher and higher up her leg.

She pulled back, gasping for air and leaning her head back against the cabinet behind her, while he went back to kissing her neck, and working his way lower as each button being undone revealed more skin. Emma ran her fingers through his hair, keeping him in place and holding on tight for fear of falling over the edge too quickly. “God, Killian,” she moaned. “Yes….don’t stop.”

He chuckled against her skin, his nose nuzzling the top of her breast just peaking out from the shirt. “I wouldn’t dream of it,” he mumbled against her skin. His hand moved higher up her the inside of her thigh, and she pressed her hips forward to urge him on to the place she needed his touch the most. So very close, just a little bit more and-

“Mom!”

Shit. Henry.

They jumped apart quicker than if they’d been doused with cold water. Killian stepped back, and ran a hand through his hair, giving Henry an awkward smile. “Morning, lad,” he said.

Emma made sure she was buttoned up again and hopped off the counter, tugging the hem of the shirt, hoping she wasn’t revealing too much to her kid. “Henry, we didn’t hear you come downstairs,” she said breathlessly, running a hand  through her hair to try and sooth it.

“Yeah, obviously,” Henry replied, scrunching up his nose. “Next time I’ll make more noise. So, uh...what’s for breakfast?” He asked, moving to the stove to see what was there.

“Pancakes,” Killian smiled. “Help yourself, lad. I’ll just...uh, go grab a shirt from the laundry room.”

As he crossed the kitchen, Emma noticed him walking a bit funny and had to bite her bottom lip to keep from laughing. Apparently, Killian was going to need a minute. Not quite as good as a cold shower then. Emma grabbed some plates from the cabinet handing one to Henry before taking one for herself. Maybe breakfast would help him forget she’d nearly scarred him for life.

  
  
  
  


//~~//

Later that evening, with Henry on his date and her parents out enjoying themselves, Emma and Killian were at the loft keeping an eye on baby Neal. Killian had whipped together a simple, but lovely dinner for the them, and while Emma cleaned the kitchen after, he’d taken the baby into the living room to give him a bottle. By the time she joined them, he was sound asleep in Killian’s arms.

“You’re pretty good at this baby thing,” Emma said softly, gently running her finger along her brother’s head.

“The lad seems to like me at least,” Killian smiled. “Have you heard from Henry yet?”

“Yup,” she nodded, pulling her phone out of her pocket to show him the last text she’d received. “Everything seems to be going well.”

“Glad to hear it,” Killian replied. “Now, let me put this lad to bed so that I can reveal my gift,” he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

“My gift?” Emma’s brow furrowed. “I told you I didn’t want anything. I hope you didn’t go crazy.”

“You will just have to wait and see,” he teased, leaning in to give her a kiss before taking Neal into the Charming’s bedroom to put the baby in his crib.

Emma sat down on the couch feeling a little nervous. No one had ever bothered to really get her a Valentine’s gift before, and while she appreciated that he’d taken the time to get her something, she hoped he hadn’t gone crazy. He knew she wasn’t a flowers and jewelry kind of girl, so while nervous, she was also curious as to what he might have come up with.

Finally, Killian returned to the living room, but he hadn’t come back empty handed. He was carrying a guitar case, and Emma eyed him with wonder. She certainly hadn’t been expecting that.

“What’s this?” She asked,  as he sat down across from her on the couch.

“Well,” he said as he opened the case, carefully pulling out the guitar and putting into position across him so that his hook would be him strumming hand, “I knew all the typical gifts for this holiday wouldn’t be to your liking,” he explained. “So, in my efforts to come up with something more unique, Henry suggested perhaps a song.”

Emma was touched. Clearly they had worked hard to come up with something to surprise her, and this was definitely it.

“I didn’t know you could play guitar,” she smiled softly. “I’ve heard you singing in the shower, but you never told me you played an instrument.”

“Ah,” he grinned. “That is a relatively new talent, but I’m a quick study, and Henry showed me lots of those do it yourself videos, which help.” He placed his fingers on the neck, placing them to  make his first chord. “Shall I?”

Emma nodded, and held her breath while she waited for him to begin his song.

“There are places I remember all my life, though some have changed, some forever not for better, some have gone and some remain,” he sang, while he somehow managed to perfectly strum the strings of the guitar with his hook. Emma was quite impressed at his ability to always find a way to use it like he had a hand. Nothing seemed impossible. But that wasn’t the only thing she was impressed with. His voice was a beautiful and melodic, and while she was quite familiar with The Beatles song, she’d never heard it sung in quite this way before. When he got to the second verse, she looked at her with so much love shinning in his eyes, she felt her own filling up with tears that rolled down her cheeks.

“But of all these friends and lovers, there is no one compares with you, and these memories lose their meaning when I think of love as something new,” he continued, clearly moved by her tears as his voice cracked just the tiniest bit as he too seemed to be overcome with emotion. “In my life, I love you more.”

When he finished, he set the guitar back in the case and Emma threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

“Killian that was beautiful,” she said with a sniff. “I don’t know how you learned that so quickly, but really it was beautiful.”

He returned her hug, his hand lightly moving up and down her back to comfort her. “I’m glad you enjoyed it,” he said softly in her ear. “I do hope I’ve made this day better for you.”

She pulled back so she could look at him, smiling through her tears. “You’ve made every day better,” she told him softly. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

He brought his hand up to her cheek, gently brushing away her tears with his thumb. “I hope you will never have to know,” he told her. “I love you, Emma Swan.”

“I love you, Killian Jones,” she answered back, and leaned in to kiss him. Her lips pressed tightly to his, hoping she was pouring everything she felt about him into the kiss. And he returned it, deepening it slightly has his hand moved to her cup the back of her head, finger tangling in her hair. She moaned softly, going in for another, when the door to the loft opened.

They pulled up and looked up as her parents walked in. It seemed having poor timing was a family trait. “Hey,” she said, standing and feeling Killian do the same beside her. “You guys are home early.”

“We felt bad that you got stuck babysitting, so we thought we’d relieve you a little early so you could still enjoy your evening,” Snow told her as she removed her coat and hung it on the hook by the door.

“That, and we just decided we aren’t really late night people,” Charming said, coming over to them. Seeing Emma’s tear stained face, he must have sensed something was wrong because his smile quickly turned into a look of concern. “Is everything alright?” He asked.

“It’s perfect,” Emma assured him. His protective dad mode always amused her and surprised her. She was a grown up after all, but she knew he’d always see her as his little girl too. “Killian out did himself, as usual.” She smiled up at her pirate and rested her head on his shoulder.

“This old man still has a few tricks up his sleeve,” Killian grinned, his arm coming around her waist.

Snow came up to stand beside Charming, smiling at them both. “Well, we appreciate you letting us have a  night out,” she said. “I think I still have some blackberry pie in the fridge, would you like to stay and have a piece? Maybe some coffee?”

Emma lifted her head to look at Killian and saw in his face the same thing she was feeling. Not that she didn’t want to spend time with her parents, but she was ready to go home and have her pirate to herself. “Maybe next time,” she replied. “I think we’re ready to head out, if it’s okay.”

“Of course,” Snow nodded, and her parents saw them to the door. She gave them hugs, Killian shook her dad’s hand, and with a final good night they headed home.

This was definitely the best Valentine’s Day ever.


End file.
